Casual RP: Gate/Village. 05/03/13
xKireiHimex: ~It was around lunchtime that Kairi had cleaned up the house she lives in together with her brother and both her niece’s she stays with them so she can help her brother with cleaning and to cook dinner but most off all to see if his daughter’s need anything since they might need female advice from a female not from their father. Kairi was walking around the gate watching everyone seeing if no one would infiltrate through the gate. It was snowing a bit today but the sun was shining also the weather was nice to be outside to read books or do some training. Kairi took out some paper from her bag as she would make some origami butterfly’s as she would place them on the gate wall as she would smile softly she loved to decorate things with her origami as she loved origami very much also. Kairi would look around just once more as she then would walk over to a bench as she would sit down there as she would make some flower origami’s as she made some ten flowers she would lay them down next to her as she would pick up a book out of her bag as she would start to read it. It’s a book over origami she wanted to learn more stuff to make she did learn a lot when she was little with a friend.. the friend she got her eyes from thanks to her Kairi can see everything. Kairi would sigh in relief as she kept on reading in the book. She was wondering where everyone was it was so silent here without her best friends and her brother and her niece’s~ Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would hold his knees as he stood in the middle of the training field surrounded by broken wooden post. He would pant heavily as he spoke outloud-"This Lightning Hammer, I almost had it."-Kagura would stand up straight in pain still panting remembering his promise to himself the day he graduated from the Yukigaure Academy-"I'll be the Kage of this village, I'll be the strongest and the fastest kage alive."-Kagura would then close his eyes for a second or two and then reopen them setting up more wooden post. Then with one last attempt, Kagura's whole arm charged with Lightnign as he preformed a perfect clean Lightning Hammer. Kagura would then fall on his back and lay there looking up into the sky of the training fields and would let out a smile softly saying-" I did it...Uncle." xKireiHimex: ~Kairi would take out some pencil and paper as she would take some notices out off the book she is reading so at that way she could try and make some of it in origami after she study’s it hardly until she mastered it to make one as she was done with making notes she would place down her book as she would read her paper very well as she took some origami paper as she started to make an full flower out off it not only the top off the flower but the body on it also. It was hard to make it but she had time to master it. Kairi failed to make it as she went back to study her note’s to see what she did wrong. There must have been something. The snow was still falling down but she didn’t mind that at all aslong as it didn’t fall on her paper~ Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would continue to look into the sky with a smile on his face as he imagined his Uncle Kenji were smiling down on him as he preformed the jutsu hea had been working on for quite some time now. Kagura felt even prouder in himself knowing he was very soonn to be assigned to a squad. Kagura would the rise to his feet and would begin walking to the village attempting to look for a quick bite to eat, he would continue thinking to himself about the speed and strength he would continue working for until the limits of the shinobi were reached. Kagura would the finally arrive at the village wondering where he was to eat lunch and think even more to himself wondering what jutsu he were to try and master now.- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru sat in the village in Yukigakure, but more on the outskirts of the area. He had just recently received news that his mother and father had died yesterday in a all out ninja war between another clan. is true. Was rping in another naruto based room. His eye's were a blank emptiness as he stared down at the snowy floor. He was standing in the middle of the snowy forest, as the white flakes fell upon him. He was almost disguised in his surrondings, standing as still and stiff as the tree's around him. His fist were tight now, squeezing them until his skin turned white. "M-m.." He started to mutter. He was biting down on his bottom lip as tears floated down his cheek. He looked up to the sky and squeezed his eyes shut, remembering his father's and mother's face. "Why?!" He screamed aloud. The forest struck with his echo, as they moved swiftly with the cold wind. He stuck his arm out in force as a large root shot up from the ground. It struck into one of the trunks into another tree. He struck out his other arm and another root followed into another tree trunk. He fell to his knee's and punched the snowy floor in a complete frenzy. Roots and the tree's around him began to peel away, and shoot from the ground above him. More tears fell from his eyes. And more punches and roots flew everywhere. He finally stopped however, as he had created a sort of wall around him. It was thick of wood and ground plants. The tree's around him were bent in half, or peeled off. He sat there, sobbing in his hands. xKireiHimex: ~Kairi would look at the time she wondered if her new life as a Jounin. Kairi would put her origami stuff back in her bag as she would take the paper with every information on it off her students she has gotten since recently. She’s about to meet them and to let them both meet eachother if they haven’t already. So the team meeting will be done so they can train alone or together with their jutsu’s. Kairi would stand up as she would place her bag onto her back as she would look around if no one was here that was suspicious but it didn’t seem like that as she would walk over to the gate as she would walk through it. Once she came there she would once more look at her paper as she looked to the picture’s as she would look around as she walked to the village as she saw one familiar face sitting there as she reminds him very well she has give him ramen she would walk over to him it was Kushiru as she would kneel down as she would pick him up on her back after she pulled her bag off before she spoke “explain to me what happened with you later first we have to find someone” As she would stand up again as she walked with him through the village looking around to see the familiar face just as she didn’t look at the right way she would bump into someone. Just the one she was searching for “Ah Kagura just the one I need aswell.”-She would place down Kushiru as she would look at them both “Alright.. since your both are here.. Welcome to Team Tiger. I’m your Sensei Kairi Caoin. As you both are eachother’s Team Mates from this day on”-She would smile softly as her smile dissapear’s as soon as she looked to Kushiru “I’m not sure if any of you both want to learn a jutsu right now.. but Kagura I wanted you to learn the Raiton: Palm of Sparks I cant learn it you myself caus I lack off the Lightning nature but ido can give you the scroll for it. I want you to study it very well and to master this Jutsu it will take 8 days caus it’s a D rank jutsu. Kushiru I’m not sure if your in the state to train a jutsu as I have no idea what happened to you I hope you want to tell me or explain me. I wanted you to learn the Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart but that one we can train together since were both Earth nature. But for now you have to start on it alone. As for you the same it takes 16 days to Master this jutsu unless I help you then it will be 12 days. Caus youll get a C rank jutsu.”-she would look at them both still- “if you have a question about anything feel free to ask right now”-she would say as waited for their response~ Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would stand next to Kushiru and then look at him and then to his new sensei-" Then please hand me the scroll."-Kagura would ask Sensei Kairi and then he would look over to Kushiru again and say-" Hey Kushiru we should work on these jutsu together so we can get used to using them in battle, well just a suggestion ya know?"-Then Kagura would strech his arms waiting to recieve the scroll from his Sensei so he could head back to the training feilds and begin working on his new jutsu- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru looked at his new sensi. He wondered what happened to the other sensi he was assigned to. He pulled up his ninja mask however, and stared at her with intent eyes. Whether anyone had believe it or not, Kushiru had turned away from his younger and softer side. He un-zipped his borrowed jounin jacket and took out his kunai. Whatever it took, no matter who he killed, he would train hard to gain the power that would be needed to kill the rouge ninja who murdered half of his clan. He gripped the kunai harder, as he glanced timidly at his partner. He didn't say anything. "I am in the condition to train." He looked back at his partner yet again, this time with menacing emotions in his eyes. He walked a little away, but stayed close enough to listen. SanadaKihaku: - I had been sitting on the roof for quite a while now.I didnt know how long i had been sitting there.Nor what time it was. But it didnt matter, i was here. And i was watching, every movement made by a person that fell in my line of sight,was noticed and noted in my mind.From time to time i moved from roof to roof, to watch another sector of the village. All of my subordinates were out on missions. And so i watched the village alone. But i did not mind it, in fact i enjoyed it. To be able to walk around in my ANBU outfit. My deceased mother her mask now hiding the figure of my face. To those that would somehow succeed in spotting me, would most likely be creeped out by the Scary figure of the mask.In the village there wer eonly 4 people that could know it was me behind the mask: They were the kage,his younger sister Kair and my own sister Hitomi and brother Kenshiro.But that was only because of the spears that could always be found on my back.My swift movements from place to place. leaving only blurrs in my wake. Or even a small fire when i bodyflickered. And so now i sat there at the top of the highest building in the village. Looking down upon the people in the village. My left legg dangling over the edge,as i leaned on my right knee.~Hmm what will today bring me, i wonder. Things have been quite calm and boring lately.I Dont like it one bit.~I sighed under my mask,as i looked up to the sky.- NatsuhiKururugi: -Sitting in her room Hatsumomo for so long has felt way way way to bored an cooped up. For the past few forever’s since she graduated from the academy she had been sitting around staring at her headband, the symbol of her new rank, and wondered when she was going to do something about it. Something came to the other day telling her that she’d have a different sensei from the one she was supposed to have for whatever reason. Frustration at the fact that she literally nothing to do but laze around kept popping up in her 14 year old brain coupled with severe boredom which to her was hell on this frozen earth of Yukigakure. Literally rolling out of bed Hatsumomo grumbled as she hit her head on the bed post and got her hair stuck on the delicate carving, she yanked her head forward ripping some of her thin Hyuuga hair out and muttered darkly clutching her aching skull. She wandered over to her closet and got her usual clothing putting it on not bothering to smoothe out any of the wrinkles in her white and black belted top. Sliding her leggings on she didn’t bother to smoothe those out either choosing to be lazy and keep them wrinkled. Hatsumomo quickly tied her hitai-ate to her hips and slid her gloves and zori on walking from her room. Grabbing an orange from the counter on her way out the door she gave a long drawn out sigh and decided to go walking around the town.- xKireiHimex: ~Kairi watched Kunshiru carefully when he pulled down his mask and took his kunai. She was wondering what happened with him but it seems he didn’t want to talk about it as she then took out the scroll’s as she handed them over to them both “read it carefully if you have any question’s just ask alright?”-She looked a bit concerned to Kunshiru- “Your sure you don’t wanna talk??”-she would lay her hand on his arm he had his kunai on as she would make him to put his kunai back “I’m here to listen to you you can venge on me if it’s needed to let out anything that’s bothering you right now..”~ Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would look to Kairi-" Uhmm I got this Sensei."-Kagura would say quickly with intentions of speaking to his peer at the training grounds about what was bothering him.-"I'm sure to be able to relate to this conflict he is settling out in his head at this time"-He would grip both scrolls and begin walking giving Kunshiru and waving motion telling him to hurry up.- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru saw his sensi put his kunai back into his pouch. He didn't look at her. "I have to train sensi.." He grabbed the scroll and walked with his partner. He didn't say anything to the both of them. He kept walking towards the training field, with his scroll in his hands. He looked towards his partner, and examined his figure. He looked down to the floor again, deep in thought. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Heh heh.." He chuckled quietly. He stuffed the scroll in his pocket and swiftly drew his kunai from his pouch. "I'm supposing you never whitnessed death yet Kagura.." NatsuhiKururugi: -She traversed through winding side streets of the village traveling through the snowy pathways through the buildings. Orange peels as she wandered were slipping into her pocket as she started eating the delectable fruit the sticky juices dripping down her lips and chin. Hatsumomo grabbed a stained kerchief from her pocket and wiped the juice off and ate more slices of her orange trying to find something to keep her busy. Though Hatsumomo liked lazing around with her history of being kept ‘locked away from the world for 7 years of her life made her listless at times. She saw various villagers looking at her eating her orange and wandering, Hatsumomo stopping here and there to watch different things that caught her fancy but quickly turned to find something else as everything she had come across didn’t keep her entertained.- Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would look up to the sky as he walked with he new friend and would say-" Father died 3 weeks prior to my birth. Mother died during my birth, my Uncle Kenji died when I was of age Ten."-He would continue to walk next to Kunshiru and look down.-"I grew up around death."-He would close his eyes and wait for a reply from his peer- Category:Casual